Grand Line High School
by Admiral Darius
Summary: In a world where devil fruits are real. Monkey D. Luffy goes to a new high school after he is expelled from his old school. Will he survive, make friends, and maybe have some romance. Or will he flunk and get kicked out of Grand Line High
1. A New beginning

**I do not own One Piece. If I did I would be writing episodes, not stories.**

Chapter 1

A raven haired boy with a scar under his left eye, and straw hat on his head was

running through a field of bacon grass, maple syrup waterfalls, and most importantly meat

trees. The boy, Monkey D. Luffy a kid who ate the gomu gomu no mi which gave him the

ability to stretch like rubber, was in paradise. That is until his older brother Ace woke him

up. " Luffy, get the hell out of bed", screamed Ace at the top of his lungs right at Luffy's

ear. Luffy only budged trying to hit Ace. Unfortunalty Ace is a logia devil fruit user, he ate

the mera mera no mi which gave him the ability of fire, so because of it attacks just go

through him. He was also the second lieutenant in the police force. " Just let me go back

to sleep", said a groggy Luffy. " Fine", muttered Ace, " just wait until I go get Makimo". All

of a sudden Luffy jumped out of bed and sprung to the bathroom to take a morning

shower realizing what his foster mother might do to him. Ace only leaned against Luffy's

bedroom doorframe chuckling to himself as his mission was accomplished. As soon as

Luffy finished his shower he sprinted downstairs hoping not to be late for the most

important meal of the day. His foster mother owning a small bar in downtown Raftel was

busy cleaning plates to start a new day of work. Luffy jumped on one of the barstools

anxious for breakfast. " Well Luffy, I haven't seen you up this early since Christmas

morning", Makimo cheerfully said. " Well I wouldn't want to miss my first day of school"

replied a now nervous Luffy not wanting to spill the beans on his brother in fear he might

burn him. "Sure", said a sarcastic Makimo, " remind me to give Ace only a piece of toast

for breakfast", her already knowing the truth. Luffy just laughed as he ate his breakfast in

one gulp. " Oh and Luffy" Makimo said now with a worried tone. Luffy turned around

seeing a sad face on his mom. " Try not to get expelled this time". Luffy nodded and sped

out the door. You see at Luffy's old high school, East Blue High, he was expelled for

beating up a student. Even though he had a personally good reason for kicking his ass,

the school wouldn't tolerate and they expelled him. Now he had a chance to make a fresh

start at a new school, make new friends, and he was not going to mess it up this time.

Luffy sped down the sidewalk stretching and grabbing onto nearby street lights and

swinging from them, he made to Grand Line High School in no time. There he stood at the

giant gates leading to the huge school. Everyone here was rich, the only reason why he

got in was because his grandfather was a teacher there. He walked past the gates leading

to a new life.


	2. The Lone Wolf

**I do not own One Piece. If I did I would be writing episodes, not stories.**

**Chapter 2**

** Luffy entered the large and crowded hallways." Man, why do these hallways**

**have **to be so big",complained a confused Luffy. All of a sudden he spotted a muscular

teen with short green hair, like a lawn. The teen was walking the wrong direction to the

parking lot. "Hey", cried out Luffy. The kid just looked around and saw, and was a

little freaked out, Luffy's big eyes staring at him. "What do you want", he replied

with a bored expression. "You do realize that way goes out to the parking lot"

answered Luffy. The kid blinked twice and for once looked where he was going, and

turned around and walked the opposite direction from where he was. "Hey, what's

your name", asked Luffy. "Zoro, Roronoa Zoro" he replied, and then he just walked

off. It was time for Luffy to get to home room, but he still couldn't find his class. The bell

rang as a sign that school has started and Luffy started to panic. His home room was 103-

23 but it was nowhere to be seen. Finally, he found it with relief, but soon that relief

turned to fear when he saw who's class it was. On bronze plating on the wall the plaque

clearly had the words " Monkey D. Garp ", Luffy's grandfather. Luffy and Ace were always

afraid of their grandpa. He always beat them up trying to tuffen them up. In a sense it

worked, but it also made them fear their grandfather. Luffy tried to suck it up and walk

into the room. He opened the door and barely got the word "Hi" out before Garp smashed

his head with his fist. Garp is only one of the few people who can actually hit and hurt

Luffy and Ace. " Luffy, why the hell are you late", screamed Garp. " OW Gramps that

hurt", whined Luffy, " and besides I got lost, this place is also big". When this happened

the class burst out laughing, until they heard the word 'Gramps'. The class gasped when

they heard that the monster that was their teacher had a grandson. Now that the class got

a better look at the boy some of the girls thought he was really cute, while some of the

guys looked at him with hating eyes because he took the girls attention away from them.

"I don't care if you were lost in China you are still late, so go sit down before I smack that

thick head of yours again ". "Fine you old fart", mumbled Luffy, and for that comment he

got a 'bang' to his poor aching head again. " Go sit beside Roronoa, maybe you can keep

him awake", said Garp. Luffy walked over to the empty seat and saw that Zoro kid from

earlier sleeping with his hands behind his head and his mouth wide open. " Oi Zoro" yelled

Luffy. Zoro jumped wide-eyed scanning the room to see what had disturbed his peaceful

napping, and hen he came across a familiar face staring at him. Everyone in the class

stared in complete shock that someone would disturb Zoro's nap. Zoro was known to

seriously injure a person who annoyed him. So he stayed by himself and everyone called

him the Lone Wolf. Luffy just stared at him with a huge goofy grin. "Hi, my name is

Monkey D Luffy, will you be my friend." asked Luffy. Everyone again stood there in shock,

no one ever asked Zoro to be their friend because of how scary he was, and that is how

Zoro liked it. Zoro too was taken back at this question, but he felt something good about

this kid. "Sure" Zoro answered plainly. "WHAT", everyone screamed. Even Garp was

surprised with Zoro's answer, while Luffy just gave his wide goofy grin. "Oi grandpa, are

you not going to teach", asked Luffy. " What did you say", Garp said menacingly. "

Nothing", quickly replied a now frightened Luffy. " Good, now on with the lesson", and

Garp started the lesson again. " This going to be an interesting year", Garp thought to

himself".

"LUFFY, NO SNACKS IN CLASS"!


	3. The Rest of the Class

**Sorry I haven't been updating recently. Whenever I read another story that I can't stop reading, I tend to over read and I forget my story.**

**I do not own One Piece. If I did I would be writing episodes, not stories.**

**I won't go into the kids outfits so much because 1) I really don't like stories with a whole bunch of detail and 2) You already know what they look like. Their outfits are pre-new world.**

**Chapter 3**

As Luffy settled down in class, completely ignoring his grandfather's lesson, got a

better look at his classmates. Zoro went back to taking his nap. There was a whole mess

of weird looking people. There was a tall man with a **really** tight speedo with huge arms

with blue star tattoos on them. A tiny reindeer with a maroon (a dark red) top hat on and

a blue backpack on, both with a white X on them. A girl with black hair, smoothed to her

shoulders with multiple arms sprouting from her desks holding different books in each

hand. A kid with a really long nose and goggles on his head. There is also some other kids

like a kid with a really long katana on his right shoulder. A really muscular kid with little

wings. A blonde boy with long hair and an arm brace on his left arm and black triangles on

his forehead. A kid with a blue and white helmet with holes in them, and had long bushy

hair that went down to his feet, he also had these gauntlets on his arms. Luffy was going

to look at the rest of the classmates, but then Garp realized he forgot to say something

and said, " Oh, I forgot to introduce the new student", he stuck a hand at Luffy. " This is

Monkey D. Luffy, said Garp, " He is my grandson". " WE KNOW THAT" the entire class at

yelled at the forgetful teacher. So Garp went on and on about how Megellen was the first

man to sail around the world. Then Luffy thought of a way to make class more interesting.

"Hey, Gramps, I have a question". "Yes, Luffy and that question would be"."How big is the

specific ocean", asked Luffy in a gleeful tone. Garp, surprised at Luffy actual intelectual

question replied in all of his teacher knowledge, "I don't know can you be more Pacific". At

that the class burst out into laughter while Garp just stood there dumbfounded. It took

him a minute to relize what just happened. His face scrunched up in anger and grabbed

Luffy by his shirt. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the teacher in pure horror.

"Luffy how dare you make a mockery out of my class room, I ought to give you detention

but instead I am going to pound you senseless." screamed Garp at the top of his lungs.

"Hey Killer" a kid with spikey red hair said, " I've never seen Mr. Garp so angry, this ought

to be good to see him pound the crap out this kid". " Well Kidd", replied Killer, " You

might be dissapointed take another look". Kidd turned around and his face became the

rest of the class'. Both men were asleep with snot bubbles coming out of their noses. "

Man, I knew Mr. Garp liked to sleep but this is rediculous.", said Zoro. All of a sudden

Garp's snot bubble popped. "Oh no, I fell asleep". Then he saw that Luffy was still asleep

in his hand. "WAKE UP LUFFY"!, yelled Garp, and he started to pound on Luffy's head.

"First off, where to you have the ignorance to fall asleep when someone is scolding you!".

The class just sat there with a sweatdrop. Garp kept on pounding on Luffy's head until it

was swolled with blood and bruises everywhere. " Hey Usopp, take my disrespectful

grandson to the nurses and say he fell down the stairs". The kid named Usopp just

facepalmed and said, "Yes sir". And with that Usopp led Luffy to the nurses office. " Now

where was I." said Garp, "Oh yes, in 1492 Columbus sailed the ocean blue". " Um sir,

we don't learn about Columbus until next chapter.", said Nico Robin. " What really, well

that's stupid.", replied Garp. " But, it's your ciriculum.", said a very confused Chopper.


	4. The Assembly

**I do not own One Piece. If I did I would be writing episodes, not stories. It all goes to Oda. Oh ya Ace also goes to this school. Luffy is 15 years old and Ace is 17.**

Chapter 4

Usopp led Luffy to Dr. Kureha the school nurse. They mostly didn't talk because Luffy was

unable to speak in normal sentences, only in muffled noises. Usopp opened the door to

the nurses office.

Usopp:"Dr. Kureha, This new kid fell down the stairs and pretty much broke his entire face.

Dr. Kureha:" Really now", is that honestly the best Garp could muster up, this one is worse than the time he stepped on Nami's foot and said a magical talking pony riding a motorcycle ran over it."

Kureha laid Luffy down and put some ice on his face to stop the swelling. After 30 minutes

the swelling went down. Usopp left because Kureha threatened to throw a mace (the

medieval weapon) at him if he didn't get back to class. The intercom came on and

Principal Sengoku came on the air.

Principal Sengoku:" There is a emergency assembly right now into the gym, everyone come on the request of Mr. Garp and Mr. Shanks. That is all."

Luffy got up and wondered why his grandfather and father-figure would call an assembly.

Luffy thanked the old lady and left to go to the gym. Now since Luffy was new to this

school he didn't know where the gym was, so following his 'Luffy' logic instead of following

the crowds of people going in one direction he went to the tallest building because he

thinks that important buildings are tall. So by luck he found his way the gym. Then Mr.

Momonga came up to him.

Mr. Momonga:Are you Garp's grandson?

Luffy nodded

Momonga:Well, Garp told me to tell you that oyu need to go up on the stage and stand next to your brother Ace.

Luffy again nodded and went up to the stage, and soon he found Ace standing there

looking as bored as hell.

Luffy:Hey Ace, why is Gramps and Shanks calling this assembly?

Ace: I honestlydon't know Luffy.

As soon as Ace said that everyone was now seated and looking straight at them. Luffy felt

awkward but Ace loved the attention he got from all the ladies. Garp and Shanks soon

walked up onto the stage.

Garp: Hello everyone, these are my 2 grandsons. Luffy and Ace.

The girls cheered at the mention of Ace's name.

Shanks:And I am their father-figure. We put this little video together so you could get to know them better, and for Garp's and mine enjoyment.

Garp:You see they are both Devil fruit users. Luffy ate the gomu-gomu no mi and Ace at the mera-mera no mi.

As soon as Ace and Luffy heard Shanks and Garp put a video about themselves, all the

blood drained from their faces.

Garp: Franky, start up the videos

(These are the videos)

##############

A young 10 Luffy comes running down from the stairway to the kitchen of the Party Bar

that Makimo owns with a magazine in his hand.

Luffy: Makimo, I found this weird comic book in Ace's room,this person on the cover has a weird costume.

Makimo giggled and asked

Makimo: What does the costume look like?

Luffy: A naked lady.

##############

( Back to reality)

Everyone gasped except for Ace who was blushing a shade of red equal to blood. All the

girls eyed him evilly.

##############

Makimo's eyes went wide as she grabbed the magazine out of Luffy's hand. Sure enough

it was a playboy magazine.

Luffy: I found a huge stack of them under his bed.

Makimo: Portgas D. Ace get your fucking ass down here!

###############

Everyone screamed in laughter as they heard Ace's last name.

###############

A 12 year old Ace ran downstairs and yelled.

Ace: I didn't do it.

Makimo: Oh yes you did, look at what Luffy found your bed along with others.

She held up the magazine and Ace's face turned red like before.

Ace: That is not mine.

Makimo: Oh really

she flipped through some pages

Makimo: then how come there is a heart around Marilyn Monroe that says "Ace's future wife".

Ace looked down in embarrassment as Shanks walked through the door.

Makimo: Shanks, look at what your son did.

Shanks: Hey, how come he's always my son when he does something wrong.

Makimo: Just look at this.

She pushed the magazine at him. He looked at the drawn heart and said,

Shanks: Wow, she is hot.

Ace: I know right.

Makimo's jaw dropped to the ground.

Makimo: Shanks, what the hell is wrong with you. He has a playboy, a_ PLAYBOY, _why aren't you punishing him. You know what that is it.

She pointed a finger at Ace.

Makimo: You are grounded for a year,

She pointed a finger at Shanks.

Makimo: and you don't get to see this all week.

She said this as she took Shanks' sword away from him.

Shanks: But that is my favorite, and only, sword.

Makimo: Too bad, that is what you get for being a horrible father.

Then she turned to Luffy

Makimo: At least you are still pure-

Luffy was drinking(chugging) a bottle of sake.

Luffy: This water taste funny _hic, _I once ate a pound of mud then threw up rainbows and unicorns _hic._

Makimo: Oh my god, what is wrong with you three.

(Video ended)

################################

Everyone was laughing their asses of. Garp was on the floor holding his aching ribs, while

Shanks was on hand and knees laughing. Ace and Luffy just stood there with faces like

tomatoes.

Shanks: Ok, Ok, next one Franky.


End file.
